


Rise of Deception.

by Ziephel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Manipulation, Other, Thrall - Freeform, dark reflection of original character, fan character, slave - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziephel/pseuds/Ziephel
Summary: An AU after Blood of Olympus.Hirik Kholo, son of Vulcan starts his journey here.Unaware of the hidden strings that are controlling and influencing him.But a family he never had might change everything.
Relationships: Hirik Kholo/Cate Paston, Hirik Kholo/Lupa





	Rise of Deception.

I barely remember my Mother's smile.  
Nor my Father, not since I've been adopted.  
My Ancestors were from Ukraine, Ivano-Frankivsk. One of the most famine cities there and that was in the 1940s.  
But now, I wouldn't be in America, Montana, Missoula without their efforts and immigration.  
I was born on Feb 3, 2007  
My name? Hirik Kholo.  
Winter has come as usual, yet it does not bother me much.  
I have just run away from home, my...adopted Parent, Cate Paston, wasn't the kindest woman around.  
But she was all I had after Mom died and Father left.  
Cate told me Mom died in a car crash.  
I was too young at the time when I heard this, four maybe.  
But even before that, my Mother, Alena Kholo.  
Was someone I barely know.  
I know that I was born from her here in Montana, but Cate told me she had been a designer, a hard worker who created fine furniture and functioning tools to create art for future houses.  
This had caught the attention of my Dad apparently, Cate never mentions who my Dad is.  
But her kind and hardworking nature were attractive to him, and now I am here.  
Cate also knew my Mother, she was willing to be my babysitter while Alena and my Dad were away.  
Alena died two months after my birth, and Dad was gone.  
See what I mean when I barely remember her smile?  
The next twelve years were my now Mother-In-Law being abusive and making me feel more….detached.  
I am not sure, it wasn't as significant when I was around my mother as a baby, even back then, I still find it hard to get along with other humans. Preferring to play legos over showing concern for another crying child.  
Cate just simply hardened me even more.  
But she taught me a lot, I learned plenty from her, how to lie, how to manipulate others around me, how to get away with things.  
How to run away when realizing I am outmatched or showing dominance and physical superiority, though my weak body is not yet strong enough for the bigger bullies, some do back away from me when I glare at them in elementary.  
This seemed to please Cate with a malicious grin for some odd reason.  
She seems to like hearing of my poor behavior in school, despite my grades due to gifted IQ, I can get away with things mostly due to this.  
Finally, I had cousins who did not accept me, they believed I was a bad omen, a demon from the beginning that caused my Mother's demise.  
When I told Cate this, she shrugged it off and told me not to worry too much about it.  
Which was suspicious to me.  
I was twelve when I ran away, Cate told me that I was a….demigod.  
That the abilities that I developed which were manipulation of metal and technology were no coincidence.  
Though, she then threatened to kick me out of her house.  
I still resented her for this, right after she told me that monsters will hunt me due to my scent, so she decided to abandon me.  
Typical, but it doesn't matter now.  
I have been in a couple of foster homes right after this, but I always manage to escape them due to my abilities and skills of manipulation.  
Three months of fucking hell on the run from monsters and the police, I was sometimes forced to use violence or fear induce tactics to escape life or death situations. Even sleeping underneath bridges or in alleyways.  
Fortunately for me, little did I know that due to Montana being similar to Minnesota, with lots of trees and forests, and winter appearing often.  
I am capable of surviving the cold, yes, but this was one of Lupa and her pack hunting grounds.  
I finally reached some of the woods after traveling and going around in the city, being forced to pickpocket or stealing, breaking the law.  
A big black dog would have finished me in the cold woods if not for its neck being ripped open by wolf teeth.  
I thought I was going to die, when the big wolves surrounded me, I refused to die without dignity, so I gave a snarl at Lupa, but it wasn't really at her, no.  
I resent and have disdain for humans and their cruelty.  
Society is the reason why I am here, awaiting my death.  
To my surprise. She spoke.  
"Usually, others would be afraid, shaking, and whimpering like scared pups.  
You...are a feral one."  
My irritated expression dissolved into confusion and wonder.  
Am I dreaming?  
No, this is real, I've been running for eternity.  
"What are you?"

"Lupa, this is my pack, and we were hunting, be rest assured that we will not eat you.  
You have yet to display weakness.  
But I see none from you."  
Lupa…..from mythology? Just his luck.  
So what Cate was telling him wasn't bullshit.  
Hirik sighed as he slowly got up from the ground, wiping off his dirty jeans with his gloves, and then stared back at the large wolf blankly.  
"As much as I am grateful for that, but what do you want then?"

"Come with us to the Wolf House, it is a long journey, but with you with us.  
Your survival rate will increase tremendously, Pup."  
And now I have found myself on her back, I wasn't very keen on trusting Lupa if she suddenly changed her mind and then turn me into her snack.  
But she reassured me that she was used to carrying pups that do not have energy left to walk, but also that she wouldn't devour me if I wasn't unworthy.  
Not sure what that means.  
So I had little choice.  
Anyway, we arrived in California, Sonoma Valley and she claimed it was called.  
But we make it to the ruin that is the Wolf House.  
And this is when I spend another year at.  
Despite Cate's teachings, Lupa's were more disciplined.  
The Wolf Goddess pointed out that I sometimes lose control over my anger, which had grown because of circumstances that have befallen me.  
I have given rants about how shitty humans are, and how my Mother-In-Law left me.  
Lupa surprisingly did not judge me and allowed me to get my feelings out.  
Which makes me resent humanity more.  
The Roman Goddess was more of a Mother to me than Cate ever was.  
She never lied to me or used me.  
She has always been straight-forward of her intentions to me, that if I do not overcome challenges or obstacles she puts me on, and I give into her definition of weakness.  
She and her pack will eat me.  
Lupa is brutal, but she is not a liar.  
She helps me become calmer and have more self-control over myself.  
Lupa seems to know some things she had learned about me that I have not noticed myself.  
That I have a struggle with impulses and I tend to take plenty of risks.  
But this was a quality she did not reject since wolves must always be prepared to risk getting damaged by attacking their prey.  
But also to not waste empathy on them either, which I also agreed with.  
I was forced to eat raw however, Lupa was a giant wolf after all and she told me that I needed to stomach the taste of it for now.  
Unfortunately, I knew little about cooking either, so I had nothing to blame but myself for it.  
But I was getting stronger and colder.  
I parkour on the ruins to up my agility and speed.  
I have fought off one of the wolves with my bare hands, it was more of a playful fight than a life or death situation, but that did not stop my fight or flight response.  
Lupa had taught me how to have a more intimidating stare, which she called the 'wolf glare' which was staring at prey with unblinking eyes and staring into the foe's eyes with intensity.  
This was something I excelled at.  
By this point, I was a different person.  
I am no longer as arrogant or reckless as I once was, Lupa forced me to tame those flaws, or that I would get devoured for hubris.  
Lying was also something that Lupa could sniff out, so it wasn't tolerant.  
Even with the mere excuse that I was just tired and needed a break, she almost destroys me with her raw strength as she points out that I was lying and trying to avoid the effort of climbing.  
I have thankfully been healed not long afterward, just a few scratches on my back and her simply nipping my neck in intimidation.  
Though she knew that I have not displayed fear, she did it as a reminder to not test her with tricks again.  
By that point, I knew that Lupa wasn't another Cate Paston if she had met her.  
I believe she would be overprotective of me and devour the bitch.  
Despite her teachings, I have grown on her, and it was reciprocated.  
Which was very surprising to me.  
Rarely would I care about someone, though I was already starting to see her as a Mother-Figure?  
Finally, Lupa told me that I was reaching the final stages of my training, winter was starting to melt.  
She told me that I needed to prepare myself, that she will attack me, and that  
I have to fight for my life or die.  
And so I did, with everything I got.  
Unfortunately, her wolf body was larger than mine, but as I kept her teeth out of reach with my bare hands, metal and destroyed rubble nearby started to float toward us.  
The metal slammed into Lupa's face as she was temporarily stunned.  
I lured the metal to me, and it formed into a metal fist in my hand, it was uncomfortable but it'll have to do.  
As she came to her senses, I roared out in rage and anger as I slammed my metal fist right into her nose. The metal fist fell apart.  
She made a slight whimper as she was pushed back.  
I was momentarily regretting my decision, which wasn't often.  
But before I could apologize, she stared at me.  
Was that a smile I saw?  
"You are ready. Son of Vulcan."

Vulcan?  
The Roman God of Smithing?  
I have learned about mythology from school, though I can't remember most of it.  
My confusion was seen on my face as she says next.  
"Your relationship with your Father is something that I have no business with, Pup.  
Set those feelings aside, however.  
Your journey to Camp Jupiter has begun.  
I will accompany you, but once you go through the bridge, that is where I'll leave you."  
Usually, if I had been having this conversation with her a year ago.  
I wouldn't have cared, but things have changed.  
And I have grown attached to her, despite it not normally occurring, was it due to her being a goddess, or not looking human?  
Hirik had a momentarily vulnerable look that showed the glaring sign of...sadness.  
Which surprises the Great Wolf.  
He only ever shows emotions such as irritation, anger, calmness, boredom, and content.  
But never sadness, until now.  
"Will we ever meet again?"  
His voice was softer and less cold, his eyebrows scrunched up.  
Lupa smiled at her Pup.  
"Of course. I protect the Romans, they never stop being my Pups.  
Neither will you ever stop being my Pup."  
He had told her before how shitty his life was, and that he had been alone since his family was gone, Cate or his Cousins never counted.  
Lupa slowly moved forward, and Hirik leaned forward to put his face into her fur.  
Skinny arms wrapped around her neck.  
Tears were in his blue eyes, the darkness within him being momentarily pushed back. The sun rays shine through the grey clouds of winter upon the ruins with them hugging like it's their last.  
"Thank you…."  
This did not last long though as he finally let go, and started to walk out of the Wolf House with her following into the shadow of the snowy forest.  
This would be the last time he shows such a humane emotion until for the next year or two.  
She noticed his change of emotion, he was cold and distant once more.  
Which saddened her.  
They traveled with the Pack of her wolves.  
Lupa went ahead to guide me to our destination.  
They traveled through Berkeley, to the Caldecott tunnel, which the entrance was in shadow.  
They go in, and Hirik's face is emotionless, clearly thinking.  
Remembering the face of his Mother, smiling down at him, he glanced at Lupa who is up ahead.  
Also remembering the foul woman, Cate, that decided to kick him out of her house with malice in her dark eyes.  
"I'm used to being alone, you know."

They both stopped as Lupa turned to glance at him.  
"How long have you been on your own?"

"three months, after she kicked me out."

…..  
"Did you express grief when that happened?"

"I never cared much for her."  
Hirik's demeanor was now very different compared to the Wolf House where the light shone, his eyes teary-eyed and hurt.  
Lupa couldn't see Hirik's face, as it was in the shadow of the tunnel, but his facial expression remained blank, his eyes cold as death's embrace.  
"Have you ever been as vulnerable before you met me, Pup?"

"Never."  
Lupa knew Hirik had little reason to show such a thing, especially that she taught him to not appear weak, but it still concerned her that her Pup rarely shows humanity.  
She hopes the Romans of Camp Jupiter can help him before he loses it entirely.  
Lupa and the Son of Vulcan continue their journey.  
They finally came out of the tunnel, not too far away was Camp Jupiter, which looked like it's been ripped from the ancient times of the Roman Empire and time-traveled here to the present.  
They reached the bridge, and Lupa turned to him, who stared back at her blankly.  
"Whatever you now feel about me, my Pup.  
Know that I will always stay on guard and protect you and your fellow Romans.  
Show them your teeth and might."  
Hirik's icy blue eyes stared into her wolfish brown eyes before he nodded with a small smile before proceeding to walk across the bridge, he looked back at the big wolf that still watches him, she nodded.  
He turned his head back to the task at hand.  
"Wait, my Pup."  
Hirik looked back at her.  
"There is something you need to know."

"What, Lupa?"

"There are other demigods, the Greeks, they have made peace with the Romans.  
And some of them now live in Camp Jupiter.  
Especially some of the Seven who saved the world from the Earth Mother three years ago."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"There is someone that you should meet.  
He is your older brother.  
He is one of the Seven Heroes.  
Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.  
He may not be around at Camp Jupiter at the moment, but if you get the opportunity, know that he can draw plenty of attention to himself. He'll be far from how you appear, but you and he have a similar physical build.  
Either way, it won't be too hard to find him."

Hirik frowned in confusion.  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
So he had siblings, and there are Greeks as well, this was getting more complicated than he had in mind.  
And Lupa hadn't been very specific about Leo's description.  
Lupa merely smiled at him, which had a bit of mischief to it.  
"You'll see, farewell, my Pup."  
The Wolf Lupa then turned around and walked out of his view, the rest was now up to him  
Hirik gives one last look back at the bridge in longing with pleading blue eyes before he turned back to the task of reaching Jupiter.  
Lupa had told him to go to the Decumanian gate first.  
As he reaches the gate, two Roman demigods stand guard, they spot Hirik and they block his way with their Gladius swords.  
"What's the hidden code?"  
One of them said authoritatively.  
Lupa had mentioned something about this, and the reason she had taught him the wolf stare, nothing else would work otherwise.  
So Hirik gives his best snarl, as he glared at the nearest Roman with cold blue eyes.  
"How about now?"  
The Roman also gives a similar glare, but despite Hirik being shorter and skinnier than the other demigods, he does not back down. Not even blinking once.  
Satisfied, they both withdrew their blades.  
"You may enter, new-blood."

And this is where his new life begins.  
This leads up to the year 2021, he had trained a lot since then, he is still on probatio, but Lupa taught him to be patient.  
He'll become stronger, focusing on his abilities, and build machinery and learn how to improve on his engineering.  
Whilst he does this, he listened to stories about the Seven from his fellow demigods that he rarely interacts with unless for practical necessities, or that he has little choice such as learning more about his Greek Brother, he had heard remarkable achievements about him, that he flew on a mechanical dragon, made a great ship, the Argo two, sacrificing himself to defeat the Earth Mother.  
Such determination and willpower are what Hirik seeks to replicate.  
He resented his father for abandoning him, but he can forgive him for discovering this new information.  
He'll continue to get smarter, become faster. Always learning, and building machines.  
Some of them looked like wolves.  
He hasn't forgotten about Lupa, so he crafted and made things that resemble her.  
He was getting more and more good at making things.  
To the point of obsession, he'll show his talents and the might of the Legion.  
Hirik will ruthlessly show his power and strength for all to see.  
His SPQR tattoo will soon be on his left arm.  
And once he evolves into something powerful, he will be free at last.  
Free of weakness, free of her influence.


End file.
